


Broken Bones Heal Stronger

by winters_prince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Selena has issues with her mom still, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_prince/pseuds/winters_prince
Summary: Selena has issues, both with herself and the people she's protecting.  She comes to confront Camilla about some of them, and it unfolds from there.





	

Selena bit her lip, pacing again. Her boots thumped dully against a cold, stone floor, her step heavy from stress and anxiety. She sighed heavily, pulling her pigtails as she did, reciting what she wanted to say once again piece for piece. Her doubts, her anxiety, how the growth she’d been so sure in had been dashed so quickly; she went through all of it again like clockwork. Alright. This was it. This was when she was going to do it. Enough recitals.

Gods, it was freezing in the castle at this hour. 

She rubbed her arms in an attempt for warmth. Taking a deep breath, she pulled a hand free, balling it into a fist to knock on a heavy, oaken door. Her breath almost stopped when she pounded the door, the room on the other end echoing her blows. This was a bad idea. This was a mistake. Maybe she could still just forget it, go to sleep for the night and-

She was met by the door giving way, opening slowly. From inside the room, a breeze of heat and the smell of roses blew past her, the bitter air of the castle hall pulling it from it’s former home. In the doorway, having opened the door, was Camilla; her regular armor, like Selena’s, was missing at this hour; rather, she was wearing a deep violet nightgown and a confused expression.

“Selena, darling. What brings you here at this hour? It must be half past midnight. We’re not being summoned, are we?” Camilla stood a good foot and a half taller than Selena, but seemed only concerned about the shorter redhead.

Selena gulped, shaking her head. “No, nothing of that sort! It’s...Um...” Damnit. Damnit. She couldn’t choke here. Not when her liege had already seen her. “I would speak with you, if I may, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla raised an eyebrow gently, still transparently confused, but stepped back. “Of course, dearest Selena. You know you are always welcome with me. Please, do come in; if you stay in that hallway anymore you’ll die of a cold, and I can’t go losing you.” She turned around, walking over a thick, ornate carpet to remove a pair of ornate, violet sandals, sitting upon her bed. A slew of candles gave the room a warm light, gentle, flickering oranges and yellows illuminating shapes more than anything, pale wax forming puddles beneath them. Selena simply thanked her, stepping in and closing the door behind her, standing at attention.

“Well, darling Selena, what might bring you about at this hour? I pray you aren’t planning on leaving my service. I wouldn’t dream of allowing such a thing.”

Selena shook her head, torso-length pigtails echoing the action. “Nothing so extreme, Lady Camilla. I would never think of leaving you. However...” she bit her lip. “I would implore you to consider hiring someone more capable than I am. Than I ever can be for you.”

Camilla’s voice cut through the air like the axe she wielded with such skill. “Perish the thought. I wouldn’t have a hair on your head moved for the sake of another.”

“Lady Camilla-”

“Selena.”

Selena froze.

“You are my retainer. I hold you and Beruka closer than any in my life. I know of your skills-and I know of you. You wouldn’t come here, and say these things, without apt reason.” Camilla’s tone was stern but wounded. Selena had hurt her with her own doubts. “I cannot replace someone incapable of comparison with anybody else. I wouldn’t ever consider such an impossibility.”

There was silence. Camilla’s voice returned, the edge gone. Her tone was all warmth and plush, although the hurt lingered. “Come. Sit with me.”

Selena bit her lip, keeping back her anger and surprise as best as she could. “Lady Camilla, I couldn’t...I should just leave, we can discuss this in the morning.”

“You will not. Please, Selena, sit. No more of that ‘Lady’ title while we’re in here, dearest. I am not just your liege. I am your friend.”

Lip still bit firmly, Selena slowly crossed the gap between them. Her boots made soft thuds in the carpet, and softer thuds as she sat down, a foot away from Camilla. In the candlelight, she could make out Camilla’s face. Her hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail for the night, and both eyes focused on Selena, alight with concern. “I-I am at your service, La-Camilla.”

Camilla smiled softly, relaxing for a moment. Then came her voice again, soft and warm as the sheets they sat upon. “Why would you ever believe yourself lesser than any in this army? Lesser than me?”

Selena sighed, and she felt the hesitation lock up inside of her. After a moment, she forced out a quiet squeak. “I...You don’t know everything about me, Camilla. Where I come from...what I’ve experienced. I’m far from the greatest hero around.” Selena let out a harsh chuckle. “If I can even be called that.”

Camilla tilted her head, concerned still. “You’ve certainly been my hero more times than I could ever count.”

Selena shook her head, staring into the dark.

“Your countrymen were fighters too, then. Wherever you came from...you must have shared a camaraderie. They valued you the same as you them.”

Selena nodded, allowing that much. “My friends, my...my family. That’s what they were.”

“You wish, then, that someone else had traveled and become my retainer, over you?”

Selena shook her head again. “Gods, no! Camilla, I can never thank you enough-you’ve done so much for me. When I came before you, I was more of a wreck than a person. The least I can do is thank you. But I-I’ve never been the best of anything. I’ve never even been great. Not compared to...” She lead into silence, staring off still.

“A rival? An enemy?”

Selena shook her head, biting her lip to the point of nearly drawing blood as she felt tears well in her eyes and her throat close up.

“It-It doesn’t matter. Not any more,” she choked out, unable to stop the tears as they spilt over her cheeks, now red as the candles around them. “You’ve made-You’ve helped me think of myself so much better. There’s no way I could ev-ever repay you. But there’s still the fact...I’ll never be best for you, Camilla.”

Selena wiped her cheek roughly with her fist, opening her mouth to say more for her case when she found herself smothered by a combination of thin silks and warm flesh. Camilla had turned to face her on the edge of the bed, slinging one foot up behind Selena’s back, and had pulled Selena against her.

Camilla was large and strong, but she was soft. Her arms wrapped around Selena like a vice, Camilla resting her chin atop Selena’s head. Years of hardship-war, devastation, the loss of her home and her family nearly twice over-these had hardened Selena to a point she thought past return. Camilla’s hold proved her wrong. Wrapped in Camilla’s embrace, Selena could hold back no longer, sobs and hiccups bursting forth from her throat as she buried her face into Camilla’s collar, feeling Camilla’s hand gently petting the back of her head. Her shoulders shook, her throat hurt, and her mind was racing.

“Hogs breath, all of it.” Camilla said, her hold still as comforting as before. “You are my retainer and mine alone, Selena. If ever I could have hoped for a better one, I should hope the stars should fall.”

Selena gasped, her fist feebly punching Camilla’s arm. “But that’s-That’s not true! Anyone would be better than me.”

Camilla shook her head. “I say that it’s impossible. And as I say it, that means it is the truth.”

“But I’m-I’m broken. I’ve been broken so many times-” Selena started.

“And broken bones always heal stronger,” Camilla countered. “Selena, it doesn’t matter who you were before. Not to me. To me, you’ll always be the greatest woman of my company.”

Selena shuddered again, shaking her head but no longer arguing against Camilla. “You’re crazy for keeping me. You’re making an idiotic move.”

“Than an idiot I shall be.” Camilla said this with a smile, loosening her hold a little to allow Selena to breathe more.

They sat like that for some time, Camilla petting Selena still, Selena slowly regaining her composure. After a while, Selena took a deep, albeit shaken, breath, and pulled herself gently from Camilla’s arms. “Are you really sure about me, Lady Camilla?”

Camilla smiled warmly, her hand still laying overtop Selena’s. “Absolutely, dear.”

Selena nodded. “Thank you, my Lady. I hope...you rest well.”

She attempted to stand, but Camilla’s hand held fast to hers.

“Wh-”

“Nonsense, Selena. Stay with me tonight.”

If she could be seen well enough, Selena’s face would have turned red in an instant. “What-Lady Camilla! I-I can’t. Absolutely not! As your retainer, it wouldn’t be...dignified, for you.”

Camilla scoffed. “What I say is dignified is what is dignified for me. You are not only my retainer, but you are my companion.” Camilla lay down on her bed, scooting gently to the center of the mattress, and held her arms out. “It will be no problem.”

Selena paused for a moment, before, hesitantly, shrugging off her jacket. She pulled off her boots as well, setting them against the wall and resting her jacket, pants, and hairbands on top of them, before climbing into bed with Camilla.

Camilla pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her once again. “You are comfortable?”

Selena nodded, too exhausted from her former stress and tears to speak much further. “Incredibly, my Lady.”

“Good. Sleep well, Selena.”

The last things Selena felt before passing into unconsciousness was a soft giggle, and a pair of soft lips pressing against her forehead.


End file.
